pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! The rise of Trashcraft
A new character in our story. Friend of foe? 2020 is here. Gifts, new weapons, food and drinks, parties, and family gatherings. Ye you get the point. But that doesn't stop some new foes from declaring war with the Pixel gun headquarters. But will this one be a foe, or a friend? Everyone in the Pixel gun headquarters building is celebrating New years eve even though it was 3 days ago. Maybe it's because the building and the city was being rebuilt. Yet that doesn't stop them from enjoying the new year. "Let's hope this year is gonna be better." Mlgdash said. 3 hours later, after they wrapped up the party, everyone went back home. "Welp, happy new years everyone." Justleafy said before going home. When Mlgdash reached his house though, he felt like something wasn't right. Something could be spying on them. He grabbed his laptop and sat down on his bed. When he opened it, he realized that the background was changed to a mini hate speech. “Who could’ve done this? Is this just a prank?” Mlgdash asked himself. That’s when the phone rang. “Hello?” Mlgdash answered. “Come over here to my house.” Justleafy said over the phone. 3 minutes later, Mlgdash was at Justleafys house. “Come in. I need to show you something I found.” Justleafy said. He turned on his computer, only to find the exact same hate speech on his computer background. “Yeah, that’s what I found on my laptop too.” Mlgdash said. “There is no way someone could’ve hacked into our computers. Unless.....” Justleafy said. “Maybe it was just a joke.” Mlgdash claimed. BANG BANG BANG! “The hell was that?” Justleafy said. They soon found a girl with a creepy smile close to the kitchen window. “Who are you, and what do you want?” Mlgdash asked. “It’s a robot. Someone must’ve sent it here to spy on us.” Justleafy claimed. “How do you know tho?” Mlgdash asked. Justleafy aimed the “Predator” at the girl and shot it 3 times. “See. It hardly got damaged by the shotgun shells. If it was a real human then it would’ve been f#$@ed.” Justleafy said. Little did they know, the robot was sent from an unknown location to record footage of the Pixel gun headquarter members. Justleafy took the robot into his house and tried to take it apart. “There’s a camera in here.” He said. “Let’s see where it’s from....” Mlgdash said. 6 minutes later, they found where the camera in the robot is from. “For some reason, it doesn’t show exactly where.” Mlgdash said. Justleafy typed in the serial number of the camera, and it showed shipping info. “It was shipped from some random company to..... A.N.T.I.P.I.X.E.L?” Justleafy and Mlgdash were confused. “Look up what A.N.T.I.P.I.X.E.L. is.” Justleafy said. Mlgdash tried looking it up, but they found nothing. ”Go to page 2 of results.” Justleafy said. Page 2 contained what that company was all about, where they’re located, and what their phone number is. “Why did they put their private info on their webpage when they wanted their company to be secret? It’s dumb. Am I right?” Mlgdash asked. Justleafy said nothing. He thought of all the previous experiences, wars, etc with the random armies that tried to attack the headquarters. "The previous wars and battles must've been related to this A.N.T.I.P.I.X.E.L. company thing. We may need to track it down." He claimed. "What about that robot thing?" Mlgdash asked as he pointed to the scrapped robot on the table. "I'll take it over to the meeting room tomorrow. I still need to find out why there is that hate speech on my computer tho." Justleafy said. The next day, Mlgdash woke up much earlier then everyone else and headed off to the meeting room. There, Anton and Justleafy were studing the robot and how they could use the parts for future weapons or they could be sent to the goverment. "So did you guys find anything?" Mlgdash asked. "We did find complicated wiring to the head and the rest of the body. The camera is made illegally as it's designed to record footage 24/7 and send it to a file that's part of some evil company. I've already cut the wiring of the camera so it's useless now." Anton said. "I've discovered this robot came from a company called A.N.T.I.P.I.X.E.L. I think that all the previous wars and fights we had were somehow related to that company." Mlgdash claimed. "Hmmm. I've been thinking about that too, but I'm not 100% sure if that's true." Justleafy said. "Also, there's some hate speech that just randomly appeared on my laptop last night. Do you think that's also related to A.N.T.I.P.I.X.E.L.?" Mlgdash asked. "Bring me your laptop, and I'll see what I can find." Anton said. 10 minutes later, Mlgdash came back with his laptop. When he opened it up though, the backround is now a much longer hate speech about why you should hate the game and useless crap like that. "Hmmm, It looks like your computer could be hacked. Leave it at my place and I'll see if I can fix it. For now, I need to dig deeper into what this robot is exactly used for aside frim recording footage." Anton said. 2 days later, Mlgdash went to the meeting room to see if his laptop was fixed. When he got to the meeting room, Anton was gone, and the room was a mess. “Oh shet.” He said. Mlgdash went to find his laptop, and when he finally did, there was a message on it. “I’ve fixed your laptop, but the robot took me to a unknown place. I don’t know how, but send help now. Go to A.N.T.I.P.I.X.E.L. to find me.“ the message said. Mlgdash took his laptop with him and went to Justleafy’s place. But what he didn’t know is that the door was unlocked. He stepped in, and his house was a wreck. “They must’ve captured Justleafy too.“ Mlgdash said. Then, he found a message on Justleafy’s computer. Except it wasn’t a help signal. “Let the game die. Let the game die. If our lives are at thrive, then the game shall die. -MelontheFelo.” The message said. “That didn’t even make sense. Looks like he didn’t even try.” Mlgdash said. “Wait. If they captured Justleafy and Anton, then they must’ve captured Ender creeper, Minecraftian, Supriseyou1, and Uber as well.” He thought. He went back to his house and prepared himself some weapons, armor, a camera, and food and drink. “Looks like I’m going alone.” Mlgdash said. The problem is, how am I gonna get there? He thought to himself. So he first researched a bit about where the place is, and 2 minutes later, he found the place in a desert. After that, he went to the Pixel gun headquarters place to look for a sturdy vehicle for crossing deserts. He found a off road truck that looks new. “This will do.” Mlgdash said as he climbed in and drove off. Where am I? What is this place? Justleafy thought to himself as he regained consciousness. He found out to be in a jail cell with his hands cuffed. “Hello leafy.” Someone said. “Welcome to A.N.T.I.P.I.X.E.L. Here we have some of the most brave soldiers and protectors from the Pixel gun headquarters. You’ll be here for a long time, along with your friends.” The mysterious figure said. “Who are you?” Justleafy asked. The figure didn’t answer and he left. ”Well, I’m finally here.“ Mlgdash said as he hid behind a rock. He grabbed a pair of binoculars to see where the entrance is. “Dang it, There are guards.” He said. ”You need help?” Someone said. “I’m Trashcraft. I’ve been Justleafy friend for quite a long time.” He said. “That’s gre... wait.” Mlgdash said as he turned around. Trashcraft was standing behind him. “How on earth did you track me down??” Mlgdash asked. “I have my secrets. Now let’s find a way to get your friends out.” Trashcraft said. Something about him doesn’t feel right. But eh, whatever. Mlgdash thought to himself. Together, they snuck to the front gate. "Alright, how do we distract them?" Mlgdash asked. "Take this. It will help you." Trashcraft said as he handed Mlgdash a rifle. "I already have one.." Mlgdash said. "I know. But this is silenced. That way, no one can hear a thing." Trashcraft said. Mlgdash shot two of the guards, and they were all dead. "Wow, this is so quiet!" Mlgdash said. "I know. Now come. We need to find where your friends are located." Trashcraft said. Together, they snuck in the building without a sound. Something tells me that this is too easy. Maybe Trashcraft is hiding something? Mlgdash thought to himself. "Hey. I found something." Trashcraft said. Mlgdash came near him to take a look. "A sleeping gas grenade?" He said. *click* The sleeping gas grenade had its pin tooken out and it was spewing toxic gas everywhere. "The hell is this??" Mlgdash asked. Trashcraft stood aside and put on a gas mask. "Help...." Mlgdash weakly said before falling to the ground. Where am I? Mlgdash thought to himself after he woke up. Justleafy? Anton? Where are you guys? "Are you okay?" A voice said. Trashcraft was standing beside hm. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm not falling for it." Mlgdash said. "I'm not pulling anything." Trashcraft said. "I'm just doing what's right." I need to get out of here. Justleafy thought to himself. Category:Anti-hate